Sarah Jane Smith
Sarah Jane Smith ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie wird eine Begleiterin des Dritten und Vierten Doctors und trifft später in ihrem Leben auch den Ersten, Zweiten, Fünften, Siebten, Achten, Zehnten und Elften Doctor. Insgesamt begegnet Sarah Jane damit neun Inkarnationen des Doctors. Sie ist neben dem Master, River Song und Clara Oswald die Person, die den meisten Inkarnationen des Doctors begegnet. Neben den verschieden Doctoren trifft Sarah Jane auch viele seiner Begleiter und Erzfeinde. Sie arbeitet mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, John Benton und Mike Yates bei UNIT zusammen. Auf Gallifrey trifft sie Susan Foreman, Tegan Jovanka, Vislor Turlough und den Master. Später lernt sie auch Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Victoria Waterfield, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble und Jo Grant kennen. Auf Davros trifft sie als einzige Begleiterin gleich zweimal. Sarah Jane hat Begegnungen mit den Cybermen, den Daleks, den Sontaranern, den Judoon, den Ice Warriors, den Slitheen und vielen weiteren Feinden des Doctors. Kindheit thumb|180px|left|Die drei Monate alte Sarah Jane thumb|180px|left|Sarah [[1964]] Sarah Jane wird im Mai 1951 im Dorf Foxgrove geboren. Ihre Eltern, Barbara und Eddie Smith kommen noch im selben Jahr um, als sie versuchen, die Welt vor einem gefährlichen Alien, dem Trickster, zu retten, was ihnen auch gelingt, Sarah Jane jedoch zur Waise macht. Es bleibt ihr nur ein Foto ihrer Eltern. Sie wächst bei ihrer Tante Lavinia Smith auf, einer bekannten Virologin (The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith). 1964 wird Sarah Jane Zeugin, wie ihre Freundin Andrea Yates bei einem Unglück ums Leben kommt. Später versucht der Trickster dieses Ereignis zu verändern und bietet der stürzenden Andrea an, mit Sarah Jane zu tauschen, so dass diese umkommt und Andrea weiter leben kann. Andrea willigt ein und der Lauf der Zeit verändert sich, was dazu führt, dass Sarah Jane aus der Zeitlinie entfernt wird. Maria Jackson gelingt es, dies rückgängig zu machen (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?). thumb|180px|Sarah [[1974]] Beruf Sarah Jane wird Journalistin und arbeitet als investigative Reporterin, die durchaus unkonvetionelle Wege geht, um die Informationen zu bekommen, die sie für ihre Reportagen benötigt. 1974 arbeitet sie im Alter von 23 Jahren für das Magazin Metropolitan sowie für die Daily News. Begegnung mit dem Doctor Während ihrer Ermittlungen um das rätselhafte Verschwinden einiger Wissenschaftler gelingt es Sarah Jane, im Frühjahr 1975 in ein von UNIT bewachtes Forschungszentrum zu gelangen, indem sie sich als ihre Tante ausgibt. Sie lernt dort den Dritten Doctor kennen. Als dieser die Wissenschaftler, die von einem Sontaraner in eine andere Zeit entführt worden sind, verfolgen will, schleicht sich Sarah Jane ohne dass der Doctor es merkt, an Bord der TARDIS. Dieser startet sein Schiff und hat von nun an eine neue Begleiterin (The Time Warrior). Abenteuer mit dem Dritten Doctor thumb|220px|left|Sarah Jane begegnet im Mittelalter erstmals einem [[Sontaraner|Außerirdischen]] Ihre erste Reise mit der TARDIS bringt Sarah Jane ins 13. Jahrhundert, wo sie gemeinsam mit dem Doctor die Pläne der Sontaraner vereitelt (The Time Warrior). Zurück in ihrer Zeit finden sie die Straßen Londons verlassen vor. UNIT musste das Stadtzentrum evakuieren, da plötzlich prähistorische Lebewesen auftauchten. Dahinter steckt ein gewisser Professor Whitaker, der sogar Mitarbeiter von UNIT zu einer Zusammearbeit bewegen konnte. Sarah Jane und der Doctor kommen dieser Verschwörung auf die Spur und vereiteln die Pläne des Professor (Invasion of the Dinosaurs). Kurz darauf ermitteln Sarah Jane und der Doctor im Auftrag von UNIT im Themenpark Space World, wo sie es mit einer Experimentellen Realität zu tun bekommen (The Paradise of Death). Auf dem Planeten Exxilon kommt es dann zu Sarah Janes erster Begegnung mit den Daleks (Death to the Daleks). Abenteuer mit dem Vierten Doctor Nach der überraschenden Veränderung des Doctors, haben er und Sarah Jane nicht viel Zeit, sich in Ruhe kennen zu lernen. Sie werden in die Machenschaften der Scientific Reform Society verwickelt, die mit Hilfe des hochentwickleten Roboters K1 die Macht auf der Erde übernehmen will. Dafür nehmen die von Hilda Winters angeführten Wissenschaftler auch einen nukelaren Holocaust in Kauf. Gemeinsam stoppen sie Winters, die festgenommen wird (Robot). Begleitet von dem UNIT-Mediziner Harry Sullivan führt Sarah Janes erste TARDIS-Reise mit dem Vierten Doctor sie in die ferne Zukunft auf die Raumstation Nerva Beacon. Dort stellen sie fest, dass diese von den Wirrn als neue Brutstätte auserkoren wurde. Gemeinsam verhindern sie die Pläne der Wirrn und begeben sich auf die von den Menschen verlassene Erde, um die Möglichkeit einer Neubesiedelung zu überprüfen (The Ark in Space). thumb|200px|left|Sarah Jane auf [[Skaro]] Als sie auf die Raumstation Nerva Beacon zurück kehren wollen, werden sie von den Time Lords jedoch nach Skaro transportiert. Der Doctor soll dort dort die Entwicklung der Daleks durch Davros verhindern (Genesis of the Daleks). Mittels eines Zeit-Rings der TimeLords versuchen die drei erneut, zur Raumstation Nerva Beacon zurück zu kehren. Dabei wird Sarah vom Doctor und Harry getrennt und landet auf einer versklavten Welt, von der sie zu fliehen versucht. Es gelingt ihr, ihre Freunde wieder zu treffen und mit dem Zeit-Ring starten sie erneut in Richtung Nerva Beacon (A Device of Death). thumb|200px|Sarah Jane belauscht die Cybermen Dort landen sie jedoch zu einem deutlich früheren Zeitpunkt und sehen sich mit Cybermen konfrontiert, die den Planeten Voga zerstören wollen (Revenge of the Cybermen). Abschied vom Doctor Als Sarah Jane und der Doctor 1977 wieder auf der Erde landen, geraten sie in eine Explosion in einem Steinbruch. Sarah wird verschüttet und entdeckt eine versteinerte Hand mit einem Kristallring. Als sie diesen berührt verliert sie das Bewusstsein. Man bringt sie und das Artefakt in ein Krankenhaus. Ihre Bewusstlosigkeit kann sich niemand erklären und die Untersuchung der Hand lässt den Doctor vermuten, sie hätten es mit einem außerirdischen Objekt zu tun. thumb|220px|left|Sarah unter dem Einfluss von Eldrad Während er sich im Steinbruch umsieht, kommt Sarah Jane wieder zu sich. Unter dem Einfluss des Kristallringes stehend holt sie die Hand aus der Pathologie und begibt sich zum Nunton Experimental Complex. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie von Eldrad benutzt wird, der mittels Atomstrahlung wieder vollständig regenerieren will. Der Doctor lässt sich von Eldrad davon überzeugen, ihn zu seinem Heimatplaneten Kastria zu bringen. Gemeinsam mit Sarah Jane überwinden sie einige tödliche Fällen, um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass sie von Eldrad getäuscht wurden. Nachdem sie ihn besiegt haben, reisen sie mit der TARDIS weiter. Während der Doctor Reparaturen an der Konsole vornimmt, äußert Sarah Jane gewisse Unzufriedenheiten und droht, den Doctor zu verlassen. Da er nicht reagiert, geht sie packen. thumb|220px|Sarah Jane geht wieder ihre eigenen Wege Derweil erhält der Doctor eine Botschaft von Gallifrey, die ihn zurück beordert. Ihm ist klar, dass er Sarah Jane nicht mitnehmen kann. Als sie plötzlich mit gepackten Sachen vor ihm steht, unterrichtet er sie darüber, dass er sie zurück nach South Croyden bringen wird. Sarah ist schockiert, da sie ja eigentlich nur einen Scherz gemacht hat, doch kurz darauf materialisiert die TARDIS erneut im Jahr 1977 und lässt Sarah allein zurück (The Hand of Fear). Zu allem Überfluss hat der Doctor sie nicht in London, sondern in Aberdeen abgesetzt (School Reunion). Zwischenspiele thumb|220px|right|Sarah Jane kurz vor ihrer Entführung nach Gallifrey 1981, einige Jahre nach ihrem Abschied vom Doctor will Sarah Jane das Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Tante Lavinia in Moreton Harwood verbringen. Diese ist jedoch unterwegs, doch auf Sarah Jane wartet seit 1978 ein Geschenk des Doctors: der Roboterhund K9. Beide werden gemeinsam mit Brendan Richards in die Machenschaften eines geheimnisvollen Kultes verwickelt, den sie davon abhalten müssen, Menschen zu opfern (A Girl's Best Friend). Fast zwei Jahre später wird Sarah Jane von einem Time Scoop nach Gallifrey gebracht, wo sie in der Todeszone den Dritten Doctor trifft, der ebenfalls hier her gebracht wurde. Gemeinsam müssen sie vor einer Gruppe Cybermen fliehen und den Angriff eines Raston-Kampf-Roboters abwehren. Sie begeben sich in den Turm der Dunkelheit, wo sie auf weitere Inkarnationen des Doctors sowie andere Begleiter treffen. Als die finsteren Pläne des Time Lord-Präsidenten Borusa erfolgreich verhindert werden können, wird Sarah Jane wieder in ihre Zeit nach London gebracht (The Five Doctors). 1983 reist Sarah Jane mit K9 nach Ägypten und gemeinsam kommen sie einer Gruppe Silurianern auf die Spur (City of Devils). Kurz darauf ermittelt Sarah Jane im Fall eine Anti-Biowaffen-Brigade und ist ihrem Freund Harry Sullivan behilflich, seinen Namen rein zu waschen und eine anarchistische Revolution zu unterbinden (Harry Sullivan's War). 1987 schreibt Sarah Jane einen Artikel über Dr. Francis Augur, den sie selbst nicht für ihre beste Arbeit hält. 21 Jahre später trifft sie Dr. Augur dann wieder (The Glittering Storm). thumb|220px|Sarah Jane und der Siebte Doctor 1990 erscheint überraschend der Siebte Doctor bei Sarah Jane und will mit ihr ein Konzert in der Royal Albert Hall besuchen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie jedoch von Aliens überfallen (Train-Flight). 1995 versucht die Große Intelligenz erneut die Erde zu erobern. Abermals arbeitet Sarah Jane mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart zusammen. Mit Unterstützung von Kate Stewart und Victoria Waterfield schaffen sie es, die Große Intelligenz zu besiegen (Downtime). 1997 trifft sie den Siebten Doctor zufällig in Hong Kong wieder, wo sie gerade an einer Reportage arbeitet (Bullet Time). 2002 arbeitet Sarah Jane für den Sender Planet 3 und muss untertauchen, nachdem sie einen Korruptionsskandal aufgedeckt hat und es sich herausstellt, dass ihr Falschinformationen zugespielt wurden. Behilflich sind ihr die EDV-Spezialistin Natalie Redfern und der Kleinkriminelle Josh Townsend, mit denen sie von nun an regelmäßig zusammen arbeitet (Comeback). Gemeinsam ermitteln sie in der Klinik von Wong Chu und durchkreuzen dessen Streben nach Unsterblichkeit (The Tao Connection). Das Wiedersehen thumb|220px|left|Sarah Jane trifft John Smith - und ahnt nicht, wen sie da vor sich hat thumb|220px|left|Sarah Jane und der Doctor wiedervereinigt Trotz ihrer kurzen Treffen mit verschiedenen Inkarnationen des Doctors und ihrer eigenen investigativen Tätigkeit vermisst Sarah Jane das Reisen mit der TARDIS und leidet unter der Trennung vom Doctor. Einzig K9 kann sie einigermaßen trösten. Dennoch entwickelt sie einen Groll gegen den Doctor, da er sie einfach auf der Erde zurück ließ. Mehr als ein Vierteljahrhundert nach ihrem Abschied trifft sie — nach wie vor eine furchtlose Reporterin — den Doctor 2007 wieder, inzwischen in seiner zehnten Inkarnation, und hilft ihm und seiner Begleiterin Rose Tyler gegen die außerirdischen Krillitaner. Dadurch wird Sarah Janes Lust auf Abenteuer neu belebt. Der Doctor bietet ihr an, ihn erneut zu begleiten, doch sie lehnt ab und will bleiben, um Bedrohungen auf der Erde zu bekämpfen. Zum Abschied erhält sie einen neuen K9. (School Reunion) The Sarah Jane Adventures thumb|220px|right|Sarah Jane ist nach ihrem Wiedersehen mit dem Doctor hochmotiviert, gegen Außerirdische auf der Erde zu kämpfen Von nun an kümmert sich Sarah Jane immer häufiger um außerirdische Aktivitäten in ihrem unmittelbaren Umfeld. 2008 kommt sie gemeinsam mit der Nachbarstochter Maria den Bane auf die Spur, die eine Invasion planen. Dabei trifft sie auf einen von den Bane erschaffenen Jugendlichen, den sie nach dem Sieg über die Invasoren Luke nennt und offiziell - mit Hilfe von Mr. Smith - adoptiert (Invasion of the Bane). Als die Erde 2009 von den Daleks in die Medusa Kaskade versetzt wird, gehören Sarah und Luke zu den Kindern der Zeit, die dem Zehnten Doctor im Kampf gegen Davros zur Seite stehen und die Erde wieder sicher an ihren Ursprungsort bringen (The Stolen Earth und Journey's End). Bald darauf trifft Sarah Jane erneut auf den Zehnten Doctor: in der Episode The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith versucht er seine Freundin davon abzuhalten, Peter Dalton zu heiraten denn dies hätte verheerende Folgen für die Erde. Danach treffen sich Sarah Jane und Martha Jones gelegentlich zum Kaffeetrinken. Sie werden Freundinnen. Sarah Jane erzählt Martha alles über ihren Sohn Luke. Im Jahr 2010 bekommt Luke Smith Albträume und fühlt sich nicht gut. Da Luke noch niemals zuvor Albträume hatte macht Sarah Jane sich Sorgen. Sie glaubt, dass Martha als Ärztin evtl. helfen kann und möchte sie anrufen. Luke erklärt ihr jedoch, dass das nicht nötig sei. Daher lässt sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Wenig später kommt Martha gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Mickey Smith zu Lukes zweiter Abschiedsparty. Danach möchte dieser nach Oxford ziehen, um dort die Universität zu besuchen. (The Nightmare Man) Nachdem Luke zur Universität gegangen ist, adoptiert Sarah Jane Sky. Diese wurde von Miss Myers einem Mitglied der Fleshkind erschaffen, um die Metalkind zu vernichten. Als Baby wird sie vor Sarah Janes Haustür gelegt und wächst innerhalb eines Tages zur Jugendlichen heran. (Sky) Galerie 070 Sarah Jane Doctor Tarnung.jpg|Sarah Jane und der Dritte Doctor im 13. Jahrhundert (The Time Warrior) Sjs gun.png|Sarah Jane mit einem Gewehr (Pyramids of Mars) 213 sarah jane tot.jpg|Sarah Jane stirbt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie (Turn Left) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 3. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 4. Doctors Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Reporter und Journalisten Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:A Girl's Best Friend Personen Kategorie:Kinder der Zeit Kategorie:Einwohner von Ealing Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren